Tamaki's surprise 'gift'
by Reia-Tsukimi
Summary: Tamaki is fed up from the sexual frustration cause by the twins. And one day he 'happens to get a package at the host club' and the twins wanna know whats inside. WARNING MAJOR LEMON SEX HikaxTamaxKao


**hey guys! heres a quick little oneshot idea i got from reading another ouran fanfic! hope you all like it! Warning MAJOR LEMON! and sex! and Tamaki is definitally smarter than he makes out to be. 3**

* * *

><p>"It's been a year now. I think I've had enough torture from those two." I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine from the sheer anticipation. I had something truly maniacle for those two copper-haired devils. " It's their fault anyway for doing that 'brotherly love act' (even though it was my idea) BUT STILL! they didnt have to go so far as to include me in their last little performance..."I said to my reflection.<p>

During the last host club day, Hikaru and Kaoru got bored-always a bad thing- and decided to tease Tamaki and 'create more profits' by including Tamaki in their show with the girls. They had called the blonde frenchman over and told him to sit in between them,because they had something to tell him, "and its allright if its infront of these lovelies?" he asked. "Oh I think..."Hikaru had said,and as always Kaoru had finished, "they definitally wont mind." Then they both grinned in their mischivious ways and leaned on either side of his then began to whisper-loud enough that the girls could hear if they leaned(which they did)-and said,"Nee Tono,maybe for the next time,you could sleep over at our house? Ya we're getting bored with just eachother in our bed."

Tamaki immediatelly turned a bright red and looked quickly down,the girls squeeling. Everyone had turned in the twins corner to look,but all they saw was a certain King's blonde head inbetween the twins,so they went back to their 'princesses'.

After the girls had left,the devils had come up behind him and said, "Thanks Tono,that really got the girls!" They then had laughed,said goodbye and walked to their awaiting limosine.

Although that wasn't the first time he had gotten hard over them,that was the final thing to get him to set his plan into motion. "Tamaki-sama, time to go to school."

"Alright!" I called down. I took one last look in my reflection in the mirror,straightened my school tie and left,preparing myself for the plan I had. The twins will have no idea what I have in store. I am smarter than I look.

I had told the twins during lunch that before the host club,I needed them to pick up a package for me from my house. That I will need it immediatelly after the host club,and that they MUST NOT open the package. They had asked me what it was and I said new toys. They immediatelly said yes,and smiled evilly like I knew they would.

So after the host club ended,Haruhi was in the back,washing tea cups and all of Hunny-sempai's cake plates-which were alot. Kyouya had headed home,because he had a family dilemma and needed to go. Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai had left early during the host club activities to go to a dentist visit. (Mori-sempai is very strict now about it,ever since Hunny's cavity.) So techincally it was just myself and the twins,who were busy packing up their cosplays of the day.

"Hey did you guys get my package for me?" I ask,acting the stupid King they think I am,not really thinking I have other plans for them. "Ya we got it. " Hikaru said. "We won't tell you where it is unless we know what it is first!"says Kaoru. They went for the bait!

"No! It's my package! You too devils can't go looking through other people's things!" To that they rush off in the direction of the back room. Before they reach the doorway,Haruhi pops out and says her goodbyes. We say goodbye and as soon as she closes the door,they were off running again. I "chase" after them until they reach one of the changing rooms and pop inbehind the curtained door. I run in after them,but not until I lock the door and close the curtain. Hikaru got to the package first,which was in his backpack and wave it infront of me,eyes gleaming,not even realizing I had locked the door. " You want it back Tono, you gotta make it worth our while! Let us open it or we go to Haruhi's WITHOUT you."

"Worth your while?" I said,trying to hide the smile I felt crawling under my skin_. Ooh you guys just make it too easy._ I 'think about it' to make it look like I was giving in and said "You can open it,but you can't go over to my daughters house!"

They smile evilly and only after the open the box do I let my smile spread over my face. Kaoru opened the box and just froze. "Kao? What's wrong?" Hikaru asks. Hikaru takes the box from the shocked younger twin and reaches inside. What he pulls out is a handfull of colourfull feathers on a short rod. He puts that on the ground and pulls out a cock ring as well, and in large black letters on it said **PAYBACK.** He looks at me,then looks to his twin who had blushed and looked at him. They both blush and turn to me at once. I knew that they were trying to find something to say to embarass me,but I guess from the grin on my face their words turned out as whispers. "Tono. What the-."

"There's more in there you know." The twins eyes widen at my exclamation and open up the rest of the box. Lube of different flavours,Some chocolate and a glove with little bumps and smooth things on the palm of it.

Hikaru and Kaoru are both on their knees with the box in between them and the toys I had specially ordered from a friend,layed in a row infront of them. They seem like they were caught watching something really naughty,but I know they've done the 'naughty' before with themselves. I get eye level with them and decide Hikaru-as the older twin-would be my first initiatee. I go eye to eye with him and he breathes heavily. I kiss him. I hear Kaoru take a breath in and whoosh it out of his lungs,starting to pant. I lean back and look to Hika who had his eyes closed,and completely still. He opens his eyes and looks at me,his breath is coming hard and his eyes are hazy. I turn my head and grab Kaoru. He squeaks and I kiss him.

They may be identical but they taste different. Hikaru is more salty,where Kaoru is Uke sweet. I love the taste of them. " I've been wanting to do this for a year now. You twins." I laugh and they both turn to eachother and slowly spread a grin on their faces. _I guess they finally understand._

But before I could reach for one of them again to get more kisses, Hikaru and Kaoru mash mouths,kissing ferociously. I hear Kaoru moan as Hikaru nips at his neck,and my dick springs to life. Kaoru looks at me with heavy lidded eyes as Hikaru starts unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie. I crawl over to them and kisss Kaoru. I slide my tongue in his mouth and he shivers. I reach out with my hand and grab Hikaru,pulling him up from loosening Kaoru's belt. He looks up and I grab his shaft,which had become semi-hard from hearing Kaoru,becoming fully hard as i grind the heel of my hand across it. "Nnng!"

I smile and create a slow rythm with my hand over his clothed dick.I feel a hand rubbing my lower back and feel Kaoru shift until his legs-which were still wearing pants-for now- spread and lean against the wall. I groan at the sight and kiss Hika ferociously. Because it's Hikaru,we battled for dominence with our tongues. I felt Kaoru massage my ass with his soft supple hands and move his hands around my waist to undo my belt. I lose my composure and Hikaru invades my mouth. I give in,massaging his dick a bit faster. He grounds against me which makes me push into Kaoru's hand.

The invasion is so sweet,but I'm not going to be the complete uke. I plan to get the most out of it. I feel my pants and underpants end up at my knees,and i lift my legs one at a time to help Kao remove them. after that i feel a soft hand on my cock. I groan and throw my head back. I turn and fumble getting Kaoru's pants the same time I get his underwear past his feet, I grab the cock ring that we had nearly forgotten and put it on him. He groaned and arched his back as I roll the ring on.

I then take Kaoru into my mouth. He's rock hard and I swallow him whole. He just touches the back of my throat and when my throat instictivly closes around him he screams and lifts his hips. During all this Hikaru had grabbed one of the lubes and started rubbing through my ass crack with warm fingers. I moan and Kaoru groans,the sound vibrating his dick.

I feel one finger inside me and I suck hard. I flail my hand out and grab another bottle of the lubes. I pour a giant glomb onto my fingers and immediatelly stick one in Kaoru. He bucks wildly and grabs my hair. I feel a second finger inside me and I do the same to Kaoru. I feel so hot and ready I wiggle my ass to Hika. He quickly inserts the 3rd finger and spreads. I flinch a little in pain but keep my rythm on Kao's dick.

"Oh God Tamaki. Please!" Kao was practically yanking my hair out of my head. I just groan as I feel the fingers disapear. I sit up and shiver as I feel a cool breeze on my ass. Hikaru had discarded the rest of his clothes and I put the 3rd and final finger in his younger twin. I feel around,trying to find that one spot,stretching him as I do so.

"Tono." I look over and see Hikaru had moved over to the cusioned bench inside this change room. It was huge and could easily fit the 3 of us.

I kiss Kaoru and get up,helping him up at the same time. Kaoru and I take the handful of steps over to the bench where Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and kissed him hard and passionatelly. After a couple minutes they break apart gasping for air. I lean in and kiss Hikaru after I let him catch his breath. Then we break apart,looking at eachother and simultaniously pushing Kaoru onto the bed. Kaoru immediatelly stretches out and I climb ontop of him. I put all of him in my mouth for a little while until he`s good and wet,then come off him and he rolls onto his stomach,getting on all fours. I come in behind him and grab the bottle of lube we had brought over with us. I turn and spread some onto Hika`s hard length which he had been slowly massaging watching us.

I play with his dick,making sure I spred the lube everywhere,then I turn to my own rock hard cock. Only a couple quick pumps with the lube, and I felt like I was going to explode,so I quickly turn and place it at the edge of Kaoru`s hole. I look down at him as I plunge into him.

_He`s so friggen tight! _I groan and push even farther into him,leaning into him to kiss him. He has his eyes screwed shut and as I kiss him he opens them. "Kaoru."

"I'm ok now Tono. Don't stop-" As he said the last part, I pull out and push into him,hitting his prostrate. He screams and grips my shoulders. I smile and push again,making sure to hit that spot again and again. I feel Hikaru's lubed dick rubbing between my cheeks as I pound into the younger twin. I shiver and it moves through Kaoru, making me groan in response.

Finally, Hikaru places his dick at my entrance, and slowly starts pushing in. I groan again,but with pain interlaced. I'm not a virgin, but my toys and...cough...Kyouya...cough... weren't as big as Hikaru.

I slow down my pace from plowing Kaoru and Hikaru pushes all the way in. "Nnngh Tamaki...God!" I had learned a few tricks when with Kyouya and had tightened my ass muscles after getting used to the new bigger thing, and that makes him scream. He pulls out nearly all the way and pushes in hard,making me push into Kaoru.

We soon find a rhythm, Hikaru pounding into me,making me push into the other twin, and somehow, both Hikaru and I seem to hit the protrates of the uke below us. Kaoru was constantly moaning,and the sound alone could set me off.

"Aaaaagh Tono please! PLEASE!" Kaoru said between moans and poundings.

"Nngh what is it Kao?" I said,my voice breathy,but you could still here the smirk that I had.

"Please!Oh GOD PLEASE!" I can tell what he wants but I want to hear him say it to me. "Please what..Kao-chan"

Nnng GOD Please Tamaki,let me cum, oh god! i cant stand it let me cum let me cum let me cum let me..." I pull down,still thrusting into him,silencing him but thrusting my tongue into his mouth,at the same time pulling off his cock ring.

He immediately on the next push in burst. All over both of out faces and chests. I feel his ass sucking me in and I cum all inside him, groaning "My good little uke!" After a couple more thrusts into my quivering ass, I feel Hikaru cum inside me. I hear his "Tamaki" above my and Kaoru's heavy breathing and smile. We all collapse beside each other on the makeshift bed.

I soon felt the heaviness of my eyelids creeping up with me,and grab both twins. They both snuggle in on either side of me.

I hear Hikaru on my left side say "Ne- Tono, you know whaqt this means right?" I look down at him and say "what?"

Kaoru chuckles on my other side as Hikaru says "Well after this you know that..."

And once again,the younger twins finishes "..we'll definitally have to do this again."

They both giggle and I snuggle in with both of them on the bench. "Yes definitally. But let's do it on one of our own beds next time." We all share the final chuckle before we start to drift to sleep.

"We'll..." Hikaru whispered

"...take..." Kaoru says

"...turns." I whisper as we all fall into a relaxing,post-sex sleep.

The Next Day

"nee- Tono,got another package delivered today?" Hikaru said after Host club activities were done for the day.I was at one end of the club room and they at the other, making sure they yell across the room,for me to hear. I was complaining to Kyouya about Haruhi not being a lady, but at this I freeze.

I stand up straight and feel my face and ears heat up. I look over to them and Kaoru has a slight blush on his face,making him adorable,and Hikaru has his arm around the younger twin and grinning ear to ear at me.

I knew what theyre attempt was, but I quickly came up with a responce thatll shut them up for a good couple hours until we get back to MY house tonight.

"No not today. But I know that theres a big package for you two that got delivered to my place. You should 'cum' explore whats inside it tonight."

That got both twins blushing and I giggled walking to my waiting limosene. Leaving Haruhi to clean up, Kyouya to finish the money counts, Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai cleaning their desserts, and the twins just standing there,blushing with grins on their faces,awaiting for tonight's 'gift'.

THE END


End file.
